1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of shock absorbing material. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of impact-shock absorbing material to be incorporated into articles of clothing or sports gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Falls are a common cause of injury to an individual, particularly to the elderly, in which case they are a leading cause of traumatic brain injury and skeletal trauma. Generally, the temple and areas surrounding the greater wing of the sphenoid, the frontal lobes, the temporal-parietal and occipital areas are most vulnerable to serious injury from a fall, A conventional helmet may decrease the chance of serious injury to the head. Helmets, however, generally cover the entire head and are not suitable for long periods of wear or for use while sleeping. Wearing a conventional helmet may also increase the weight of the head, make the head uncomfortably hot, and also cause embarrassment to the wearer or to family members.
Many individuals suffer from disorders or medical conditions that result in loss of balance or falling. For example, individuals who suffer from seizure disorders, advanced multiple sclerosis, cerebral palsy, gait and balance problems, or from conditions that make them weak or dizzy have increased risk of stumbling or falling. Often times, an individual who has suffered a prior head injury, such as a concussion , or undergone brain or cranial surgery requires some head protection during the healing process, because additional trauma can have devastating results. A comfortable, yet fashionable, protective head device would help to reduce the impact of additional injury to the head and aid in the process of healing.
Persons engaged in physical sports activities are also often at risk for bodily injury, be it to the head or to other parts of the body. Concerns often arise particularly with regard to school-age children, who engage in strenuous contact sports, such as soccer, football, hockey, lacrosse, etc. The children are often subject to bodily impact during such activities, as a result of collisions with other participants or with sports equipment or installations, such as balls, bats, hockey sticks or pucks, goal posts, etc.
One major concern is injury to the brain, because these children are still developing physically and may suffer head injuries that have serious or long-lasting negative consequences. Concerns also arise with students who engage in soccer, because of the forces imparted to the head when executing a header or when a player's head collides with another player's head, feet or the ground. Even adult athletes may be subjected to impact shock that results in injury. Conventional protective sports gear is typically heavy, bulky, and rigid. Helmets are required for certain sports, and although they cushion to some extent the impact to the head or other body part from a hockey stick, for example, a certain amount of impact, capable of causing injury, may still be imparted to the head through the helmet.
What is needed, therefore, is an impact-shock-absorbing material that may be incorporated into articles of clothing or sports gear, or as a liner for existing helmets and other sports gear. What is further needed is such impact-shock-absorbing material that is flexible and comfortable to wear. What is yet further needed is protective gear made from such impact-shock-absorbing material that is fashionable, unassuming in appearance, and which may be worn throughout the waking and/or sleeping hours, or during certain activities.